1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in particular, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a coated insulating film containing a silicon-containing compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for examples of the silicon-containing compound used for forming a coated insulating film, there are known siloxane and silazane. Any of these silicon-containing compounds are considered valuable as a material for low dielectric constant insulating (low-K) film or for interlayer dielectric (ILD) film, or as an embedding material. It is also proposed to use polysilazene as a material for pre-metal dielectric (PMD) or for inter-metal dielectric (IMD).
As for the solvent for dissolving siloxane for preparing a coating liquid, propylene glycol monomethyl ether (PGME), and propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate (PGMEA) are frequently employed. These materials are employed also as a thinner (rinsing liquid) for wafer edge-cutting or for back-rinsing.
The rinsing liquid is selected depending on the kind of silicon-containing compound. For example, low molecular siloxane is employed for silsesquioxane; xylene, di-n-butyl ether or naphthalene-based materials are employed for polysilazane.
If a rinsing liquid low in vapor pressure (for example, naphthalene-based materials) is employed in wafer back-rinsing, when the wafer size is increased, the time to dry up the rinsing liquid is prolonged, thus retarding the treatment speed. Further, since raw materials of the conventional rinsing liquid are mostly derived from petroleum, carbon dioxide is inevitably generated on scrapping the rinsing liquid.